De toi à moi
by Noisette
Summary: OS. A force de se heurter l’un a l’autre, j’ai finit par avoir son corps tatoué sur le mien. Chaque jour devant les autres on fini inlassablement par se mordre. Mais la nuit, c’est une autre chose…[HarryPansy]


**Salut tout le monde ! **

Alors voila, je me lance dans le Harry/Pansy.

C'est ma première fic sur ce couple, même si ce n'est qu'un OS, je tiens d'abord à m'essayer avant de me lancer dans un autre truc plus long.

La fic est en Pov de Pansy, parce que j'adore ce personnage, et que je trouve qu'elle va trés bien avec Harry

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**

* * *

**

**De toi à moi **

**

* * *

**

La salle sur demande, minuit.

Comme chaque soir, il est là, devant moi.

Je me lève du petit canapé où je m'étais assise pour l'attendre et lui fait face.

Depuis quelques temps la salle sur demande à le même apparence pour nous : petite pièce chaleureuse pourvu d'un grand lit à baldaquin au centre, d'une cheminée devant laquelle se trouve un canapé et une salle de bain.

L'ambiance y est douce, calme, reposante. Tout ce que j'abhorre. Tout ce qui n'est pas moi.

Mais pourtant, je réponds toujours présente à nos rendez-vous nocturnes. Après tout, ici ou ailleurs, ce n'est qu'une pièce. Mais cela semble lui tenir à cœur.

Dos à la porte, le souffle court, l'air un peu anxieux, Harry m'observe m'avancer vers lui.

- Tu m'as manqué m'annonce-t-il à mi-voix.

Ma main effleure sa joue, et un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

- Je sais.

Il plonge ses grand yeux verts – Oh tellement verts- dans les miens, et commence à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, confus. Regrettant déjà cet aveu auquel il n'avait pas reçu la réponse espérée.

Et là, moi, la Serpentard, je craque. De toute façon ce n'est pas nouveau, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je cherche inconsciemment à m'excuser de l'avoir blesser. Surtout quand je le vois comme ça devant moi, le cœur à nu, sans artifice sans rien.

Parce que quand il est devant moi, ce n'est pas le survivant qui me parle, ni l'Elu, ou encore allez savoir comment cette bande de fanatiques l'appelle.

Non, avec moi, c'est juste Harry.

Mon Harry.

C'est pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer contre moi, pour le réconforter ou le rassurer ou peut être est ce un peu des deux. Qu'en sais-je ?

Il enfouit son visage dans mon coup, et je sens son sourire glisser contre ma peau quand je lui avoue à mon tour :

- Toi aussi…tu m'as manqué.

Pour toute réponse je le serre d'avantage contre moi. M'empreignant de lui, m'enivrant de lui.

Et à son tour, il m'étreint, fort, très fort, comme s'il voulait étouffer de moi.

Au bout d'un instant, je me détache de lui, et me recule pour le contempler.

Il est à moi.

Il est parfait.

Il est parfait pour moi.

Sous les mèches folles de ses cheveux d'ébène brillent deux émeraudes pour lesquelles je me damnerais sûrement s'il le fallait. Ses dents blanches continuent de maltraiter sa lèvre vermeille, pendant que je le dévisage. Son air d'enfant dans son visage d'homme le rend étonnement beau.

Et il est à moi.

Et comme chaque soir, je me délecte de ce que je vais lui faire subir d'avance.

Et comme chaque soir, face à lui, un étrange sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. Un sentiment qui me susurre que si j'étais quelqu'un de bien, je laisserai parler mon cœur avant mon corps.

Hors, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

_De ta pudeur à moi  
il y a quatre boutons de bois  
Qui cachent ton corps à toi  
Ta chemise de soie  
Glissants à tes talons  
Deux petits ronds bien droits  
S'étonnent d'avoir froid _

Et comme chaque soir, mes mains détachent sa cape, et s'attaque à sa chemise. Un par un, elles défont les boutons, lentement, doucement, sous son regard émeraude.

Harry.

Mystérieux Harry au regard si troublant, Harry, l'insondable Harry au comportement intrigant, au caractère si troublant.

Un mystère qui m'attire follement.

Un mystère qui me donne envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, jusqu'à en perdre la vie et les sens, de le mordre en même temps aussi, pour le plaisir d'entendre ses gémissements. D'enfoncer mes ongles dans son dos brûlant. De le blesser et de me moquer de lui. Pour mieux le retrouver ensuite.

Tout ça juste pour le plaisir de le supplier de revenir, de_ me_ revenir après avoir tout fait pour le dégoûter, pour qu'il me haïsse et qu'il souhaite s'en aller pour ne jamais plus me voire. Pour qu'il emporte avec lui une blessure béante au cœur, et à l'âme, une blessure que moi seule peut soigner. Ses vêtements forment un petits tas à ses pieds. Il n'est vêtu en tout et pour tout que de son pantalon, que je ne vais pas tarder à enlever…

_Tu es nu devant moi  
Comme le serait une fille  
Et la pudeur te va  
Quand je te déshabille  
Tu es beau devant moi  
Quand à tes lèvres brillent  
Un peu de ton émoi  
Que ta langue éparpille_

Des fois il me semble que les rôles s'inversent entre nous. Que c'est moi qui devrais rougir de ce que je fais, ou alors que c'est lui qui devrait me déshabiller.

Mais il est si beau devant moi, ainsi perdu. Totalement confiant. Timidement consentant.

J'embrasse les deux pétales de roses qui s'étaient étalé sur ses joues, de gêne, avant de m'approprier ses lèvres.

Des fois aussi je me dis que je devrais lui tendre la main pour le faire sortir des ténèbres au lieu de le perdre en d'autres, follement belles, c'est vrai, mais elle reste ténèbres quand même.

Comme cette part en lui, qu'il essaie de cacher.

Comme moi.

Je suis mauvaise de faire ça.

Et je le suis plus de ne pas m'en empêcher.

Alors pour rétablir l'équilibre, c'est lui qui me tend la main, pour m'emmener ailleurs, dans un monde en lui, qu'il meure d'envie de me faire découvrir…un monde caché dans son cœur. Mais il a beau me tendre la main, je ne la prends jamais.

Il a beau vouloir m'emmener dans son paradis, je m'y refuse.

Au contraire, j'écorche ses ailes et le maintien prés de moi, dans notre enfer terrestre. Alors que lui, tout ce qu'il veut c'est s'envoler, tout ce qu'il veut c'est m'entendre lui dire « Envole-moi… emmène-moi»

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

Et ça il le sait.

Si je partais avec lui, je détruirais son monde, j'empoisonnerais son paradis. Je ne veux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

C'est pourquoi je le garde jalousement prés de moi. Voila aussi pourquoi je pousse toujours nos jeux plus loin.

_Enroulée, caressant  
De ton corps les contours  
Mes doigts vont, s'empressant  
En retracer le tour  
Effleurer les limites  
Enveloppe que l'âme excite  
Ton joli coeur s'agite  
Dans ce corps qui palpite  
Tu es ce beau dessin  
Que je trace sans fin  
Respectant et le grain  
Et les creux et les pleins_

Cette manie d'aller toujours plus loin. Elle nous perdra un jour. C'est indéniable.

Mais que pouvons nous faire ?

Résister ?

La belle affaire…

Il aime mes larmes quand il m'aime, il les boit de mes yeux. Quand à moi j'aime quand nos corps de mélangent, quand nous nous faisons amants.

Quand on oublie où je commence, et où il finit.

Quand nos âmes nous brûle a en souffrir.

« Qui se passionne, qui se saigne » dit-on.

Moi j'aime quand il m'écorche vive. J'aime tout de lui, j'aime tout ce que je partage avec lui : ses retours pour mieux partir, nos tragédies, à nos adieux, nos amours maladroits…tout.  
A force de se heurter l'un a l'autre, j'ai finit par avoir son corps tatoué sur le mien.

Chaque jour devant les autres on fini inlassablement par se mordre.

Mais la nuit, c'est une autre chose…

La nuit, on s'emploie a reconstruire, comme deux enfant tout ce que nos autres nous ont détruits.

_Je rends grâce à ces gens  
Qui te donnèrent la vie  
Et m'offrirent le moment  
de te voir nu ici  
de t'avoir nu ici  
Contre moi à l'instant  
Pour ma plus belle envie  
Ce corps maintenant brûlant  
Et tu ne bouges  
Et je ne bouge plus  
Ton visage de profil  
Et le cou long tendu_

Présenté à moi ainsi, comment puis-je te résister ?

Offert à moi comme ça, comment veut tu que je te refuses ?

Je serais folle…

Je t'entraîne sur le lit, et t'allonge, crucifiant ton corps sous le mien, tu roule sur moi, te retrouvant au-dessus, et là, tu retrace mon ciel, tu m'emmènes au tien, cachée au creux de tes ailes.

- Viens mon ange…

Voila ce que tu me murmures…

Oh Harry…je ne suis pas un ange.

_Mes lèvres sur tes cils  
Et les tiennes fendues  
Et je ne bouge pas  
Et tu ne bouges plus_

D'ou l'amour tire son charme ?

Je ne le savais pas…du moins jusqu'à ce soir…

Alors que nos deux corps s'apprêtaient à se fondre l'un en l'autre. Je me suis dégageais de toi.

_Si ta pudeur à froid  
Quatre petits boutons  
Quatre boutons de bois  
Refermeront tout ça  
Une chemise de soie  
Couvrant ton corps à toi  
Deux petits boutons droits  
Tairont tes jeux à toi (1) _

A tâtons, sous les lumières tamisées des torches, j'ai cherché ta chemise. Et sous ton regard surpris je l'ai posé sur ton dos, en refermant tous les boutons.

Sans que rien ne m'ai effleuré l'esprit avant à propos de ça, j'ai décidai pour la première fois de ma vie de faire parler mon cœur.

Un sourire étire tes lèvres quand tu t'en aperçois.

**_Fin _**

**_

* * *

_**

**(1) chanson d'Olivia Ruiz « De toi à moi » **

**J'écoutais du Tryo en écrivant cet OS, je m'en suis inspiré. pour ceux qui ce demande quelle chanson et bien c'est "Serre-moi".**


End file.
